


Tumblr Ficlets: 2017

by red_crate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Halloween, M/M, Mating Rituals, not-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: Archived things I've written/posted on Tumblr.





	1. Liam/Theo not-fic; fake dating; mating run

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Titles give Pairing and theme plus any applicable warnings. 
> 
> I will update in chunks (depending on how often I write on tumblr/get prompts).
> 
> Feel free to [hang out with me on Tumblr](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Thiam Week 2017

Since I’m not sure if I’m going to have time to actually write this out, I decided to do a not-fic:

  
_Alternate universe—werewolves are known, mating rituals, alive Hale family, fake/pretend relationship, possessive behavior, accidental bonding, semi-public sex, scent marking, sharing a bed._

Every year, the Hale pack hosts a tri-county Werewolf Mating Run (WMR). It’s compulsory for werewolves, and they have to be eighteen or older to Run.  
It’s Liam’s first Run, and he is not into the idea at all. He thinks it’s a dumb tradition, and not romantic in the least. Participation is mandatory for every unbonded werewolf aged 18-35. Wolves in committed, unbonded relationships have to Run, but it is considered more of a ceremony and much less pressure is put on these werewolves. That’s where Liam finds his loophole.

All he needs is a fake mate.

He would rather it be Mason, but his best friend is already in a known long-term relationship, so he’s out of the question.

Theo is the last ditch resort, because Liam thinks no way is he agreeing. Except he does, at a price. $100 and Theo will pretend to be Liam’s unbonded mate and participate in the Run.

In order to make it look like their relationship is legit, Theo and Liam go on a few “dates,” and make several social media posts about it, take pictures as they cuddle on the couch or on top of a mountain they hike. They leave a virtual trail that the WMR committee can look up and verify. The night before the Run, Theo stays the night and they sleep in the same bed.

Waking up the morning of the Run is awkward for Liam because he realizes today is the last day that he’s going to have Theo this close. He’s been pushing down his developing feelings over the past few weeks, but they’re coming to a head now. Theo looks all soft and rumpled in his bed, and when Liam cards his fingers through Theo’s hair, Theo leans into it easily out of habit.

They’re in this too deep.

The Running course is large, taking up almost the entirety of the preserve. There are hundreds of werewolves at the entrance, and hundreds of werewolves, humans, and other supernatural entities waiting inside. Liam doesn’t know how he’s going to find Theo in all of that. The thought of someone else going after Theo makes anger well up in him. It’s a somewhat moot worry considering all the scent-marking they did to help deter that kind of thing, but feelings are feelings, and Liam has some trouble pushing down his instincts when he’s surrounded by so many other wolves. There’s a big long speech from the Hale Alpha about tradition and rites of passage, whatever. Liam doesn’t pay much attention to it, sidling forward in the press of bodies. He’s anxious to get to Theo so they can get out of here without incident.

Lot’s of actual running, growling, and tripping over roots once the Run begins. Liam realizes this is harder than he thought it would be. The potential mates and significant others were spaced out pretty evenly except once the wolves start Running, everyone else starts running too. It’s chaos. Finally, he catches the merged scent of Liam&Theo, and he’s able to follow it.

Theo is in a scuffle with a female werewolf, and he ends up punching her when she tries to pin him to the ground. Liam growls deep, loud, and the woman seems to come to her senses—putting two and two together—and she takes off.

Theo is bleeding from a scrape on the cheek that is beginning to heal over, and he’s flushed from the confrontation. He’s beautiful. They look at each other and suddenly barely two inches of space separate them. Theo is the one to bridge the gap, tugging Liam in by back of his neck and pressing their lips together in a hot, desperate kiss.

“For appearances, right?” He asks against Liam’s mouth after a long moment. He smells like fear and hope and want.

Liam shakes his head, clutching Theo by the waist tightly. “No. More than that.”

They kiss again and things get steamy. Liam ends up biting Theo out of instinct more than decision, and the bite cements the bond that had been forming between them.

That’s how fake mates Liam and Theo turn into real mates. Or something like that.

 


	2. Peter/Stiles; established relationship; fluffy Halloween

_person a and person b go try to navigate their way through a corn maze; request by jilrene_

“We could be eating at a very fine restaurant right now, or having drinks together as we look out over the city.” Peter complains mildly.

Stiles smiles and rolls his eyes, swinging the flashlight in his hand to find the next bend in the maze. “Stop complaining. It’s Halloween, and this is fun.”

“Halloween is a single day, not the entire month, Stiles.” He sighs. “What is fun about paying someone to let you get lost in the middle of a farm? I’m not even allowed to use my senses to help get this over with.”

“Aw, poor big bad wolf.” Stiles stops walking, backtracking to where Peter has been trudging behind him. He smiles and hooks an arm around the back of Peter’s neck. The beam of light from his flashlight bounces around as he backs Peter up against dried out stalks of corn.

His breath puffs out in a little cloud between them. “I promise, you do this? And I’ll make it worth your while when we get home.” Stiles presses his cold nose along the underside of Peter’s jaw.

Groaning in defeat, Peter pulls Stiles closer to help warm him up a little. “I suppose I can agree to those terms.” He kisses Stiles slowly, then adds, “I’m looking forward to making you beg for me.”

“Me too.” Stiles makes a little pleased sound and rests his free hand on Peter’s waist.

The corn stalks behind Peter are prickly and rough, but Stiles is warm and pliant against him. Then Stiles is stepping away and walking away. They’ve been in this maze for fifteen minutes already, but Peter is sure they’ll find their way to the center very, very soon. He’ll make sure of it.


End file.
